Electro-mechanical system, such as printing systems, may have components that engage with one another through mechanical connectors. The mechanical connectors may be conduits for, or enable the transmission of signals from one component of the system to another. Mechanical connectors may need to be properly aligned with each other in order to correctly mechanically engage, such that the transmission of signals can occur.